Reboot: Final Fantasy 13
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Hope must travel to the 13 Dimension to save Lightning from the wrath of gods and Emily, and PSICOM.
1. Hope's training part one

13 days until the end. Well, it will be like that in 1000 years. Sure, I slept through most of those years, but can you blame me? I was fighting against one guy, who had infinite amounts of energy. But, I did do some stuff beforehand. Let's get to... oh. He's arrived  
"Wake up" Said Lightning, who was on floating ruins with a crystal throne with Hope's body. "Damm it, wake up Hope!" Shouted Lightning. "Ow. Those were my ears. Make me deaf later. Now, please tell me. Who are you, and where are we?" Asked Hope.

(Switches between 8 different face shots of Hope, Lightning and 6 blacked out faces.)  
A sword in my heart, a shining courage, I know it's inside me, the only miraculous  
(Hope punches the screen, revealing the title)  
trump card I have is myself.  
(The title gets blown away, before a shot of Hope, with him holding a sword behind his  
The wind tells me that my strength is inside me if I can handle even fear, then I'll move  
back, and Lightning, resting a sword on her shoulder. It then changes to a shot of  
forward. I run, slicing through the wind. Throwing away my confusion, I want to believe  
Lightning and Hope falling)  
that I can go anywhere, no matter how far. A voice cries out amid my dilemma.  
(Cuts to Hope and Lightning, back to back against PSICOM)  
Breaking down all impossibilities, a sword in my heart, a shining courage! I know it's  
(All the PSICOM people fall, with Lightning and Hope now fighting)  
inside me! An invisible power guides me, blade, when I awake from sleeping, I'm in the  
(Ends with Lightning and Hope's swords clashing)  
future, the place where my sadness ends!

"You're in my bedroom, so to speak. And my name is Lightning Farron" Said Lightning. "Ok, sure. And the big crystal throne over there is you're chair, and pillar number one is your bed, while pillar number two is your makeup bench" Said Hope. "No. But, that is a good idea" Said Lightning. "Is it though?" Asked Hope. "Anyway, I'm here to train you for what you are about to do" Said Lightning. "What might that be?" Asked Hope. The world around Hope and Lightning then changed into a clearing in a forest. "Oh, come on! I was dared to do that" Said Hope. "Do what?" Asked Lightning. "Nothing" Said Hope. "Now, what I want you to do, is go into the forest and find yourself a weapon, and then come back" Said Lightning. "Please tell me this is a normal forest" Said Hope. "This is an everyday forest" Said Lightning. "Good. I hate movie forests. Magical forest, enchanted forest, evil forest, woods. Just... sketchy" Said Hope. "Three, two one, go" Said Lightning, before Hope ran off, into the forest. Lightning then received a phone call, witch she answered. "Hello... yes, I'm doing it right now... don't worry, he reacted just like you said... he's in there right now... ok, love you too, honey, bye" Said Lightning, before she hung up and put her phone away.

Meanwhile, in the forest

"Why did she send me in here to retrieve a weapon? What does she want me to do with it? I know! She wants me to try and fight her! I can tell, because she is dressed highly inappropriately, witch is common in female warriors. Well, when we look at anime and video games. What the heck, animators and developers?" Thought Hope, as he walked through the forest. About five minutes later, Hope found three chests. "Well, let's see what's behind door number 1" Said Hope, as he opened the first chest. "Twin hookblades? What interesting weapons" Said Hope. Hope then took the weapons and then started to leave, before he stopped. "What if I took the other weapons as well?" Wondered Hope. Hope then opened the second chest, to find a toy- looking gun, three plastic discs and nine kunai. "I imagined this thing. A kunai gun" Said Hope, before he attached three kunai to each plastic disc, and then loaded the discs into the gun. Hope then opened the final chest, containing a gauntlet- like device. "Nope, it doesn't look like it will help me" Said Hope, before he left the chests.

5 minutes later, in the clearing

"I'm back" Said Hope. "Good. Now, witch weapon did you take?" Asked Lightning. "The hookblades" Said Hope, as he dropped the kunai gun next to a tree. "Ok. Now, I want you to fight me" Said Lightning. "I figured as much" Said Hope. "Ok, let's start now" Said Lightning, before she charged at Hope. Hope simply countered by blocking with the two hookblades, and kicking her in the stomach. "Nice move, but I know how to beat you, I hope" Said Lightning, before she tried to stab Hope with Overtune, but Hope used the hooks on the hookblades to grab and stop the blade. "Well, that's unexpected" Said Lightning. "Please. I'm just moving smarter then you" Said Hope. Hope then stepped on Overtune, and preformed a huracanrana, sending Lightning to the ground. Hope then kicked Overtune towards Lightning. "Well, you said you were going to train me" Said Hope. The world around Hope and Lightning then changed to a quite large cabin, with a fireplace and two beds. "No. Right now, it's time to get some rest" Said Lightning, as she stood up. "You're not going to be sleeping in that, are you?" Asked Hope. "No" Said Lightning, before her Etro's Warrior armour changed into sleepwear. "By the way, if you have any questions, feel free to ask" Said Lightning. "Ok. Why am I here?" Said Hope. "You're dead. You died while saving the 5ds dimension" Said Lightning. "I'm dead? Sure, if you say so" Hope and Lightning then went to sleep.


	2. Hope's training part two

_"It's been a year now. Oh god, one whole year of straight training, eating and sleeping. 363 days, not including birthdays. She knows when my birthday is, and I've never told her. She's been taking me to places that make no sence, showing me things that I've thought up. Well, no more. Today, I'm going to get answers"_

(Switches between 8 different face shots of Hope, Lightning and 6 blacked out faces.)

A sword in my heart, a shining courage, I know it's inside me, the only miraculous

(Hope punches the screen, revealing the title)

trump card, I have is myself.

(The title gets blown away, before a shot of Hope, with him holding a sword behind his

The wind tells me that my strength is inside me, if I can handle even fear, then I'll move

back, and Lightning, resting a sword on her shoulder. It then changes to a shot of

forward. I run, slicing through the wind. Throwing away my confusion, I want to believe

Lightning and Hope falling)

That I can go anywhere, no matter how far. A voice cries out amid my dilemma.

(Cuts to Hope and Lightning, back to back against PSICOM)

Breaking down all impossibilities, a sword in my heart, a shining courage! I know it's

(All the PSICOM people fall, with Lightning and Hope now fighting)

inside me! An invisible power guides me! Blade! When I awake from sleeping, I'm in the

(Ends with Lightning and Hope's swords clashing)

future, the place where my sadness ends!

"Well, you're late" Said Hope, who was in a snowy plain with Lightning, in her Etro's Warrior armour. "Well, you can't expect me to be early to everything, can you?" Asked Lightning. "Yes I can. You're my teacher. You need to be early so that you can make a session while waiting for your students" Said Hope. "Well, I thought of it on the way here" Said Lightning, before the surroundings changed into a forest, with Hope and Lightning in a clearing. "I'm going to train you in countering sneak attacks" Said Lightning. Lightning then threw her Overtune sword into the forest. "There are multiple weapons, scattered around this forest. While I can only use my sword, once I find it, you can use any weapon you can find, but only one at a time. Be warned, because I will try to kill you. Harm me 4 times, and you have completed this lesson" Said Lightning. "Harm you how?" Asked Hope. "If I can feel your attack, I consider it harming" Said Lightning. "Ok" Said Hope. Lightning then threw a smoke pellet in front of herself, and disappeared behind it. "Batman" Said Hope, before he walked over and grabbed the kunai gun behind himself. "Well, didn't think that this would still be here" Said Hope, before he entered the forest.

Meanwhile, in the Arears Dimension

Emily was in her home, sleeping. Her phone was ringing, loudly. "Agh... what time is it?" Asked Emily, as she woke up. Emily then checked her phone. "Seven forty two in the morning? Well, that should give me enough time to... oh yeah" Said Emily. Emily then had a flashback to when Hope saved the 5Ds dimension. Emily then started crying. "Fuck it. I'm going to kill Lightning Farrion" Said Emily, before she walked outside of her room.

Meanwhile, back with Hope

"Ok, one more to go" Said Hope. Lightning then threw a smoke bomb at Hope's feet, covering him in smoke. Lightning then jumped in, and stabbed Hope through the chest. "Killed you... what the!? A fake?" Asked Lightning. "Made of straw and wool. Believe it or not, I went to a ninja school in America for 3 days when I was 12. Vacations are fun" Said Hope, as he walked up to Lightning. "Ninja schools? In America?" Asked Lightning. Hope then tried to kick Lightning in her stomach, but Lightning blocked with Overtune. "Nice try" Said Hope, as he picked up a cream white shotgun sized gun and shot Lightning in the hand, causing her to drop Overtune. "Well done, that's four" Said Lightning. Hope then super kicked Lightning in the head hard, knocking her out. "This is the Wizarswordgun. You have taken everything I love and made them into my weapons. Time for answers" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in the Arears dimension

"Hi" Said the shop owner, as Emily entered her store. "Hello" Said Emily. "What can I get for you?" Asked the store owner. "Um, I need two swords and about one 5 foot long pole of smooth wood" Said Emily. "I'm sorry, but we are all out of 5 foot long pieces of wood" Said the store owner. "Well, what about 4 foot?" Asked Emily. "Um, we do have 4 foot pieces. Now, is there anything else you may need?" Asked the store owner. "Um... maybe some duct tape" Said Emily. "Ok, now, the total is 30. 45" Said the store owner. Emily then handed over the money, and the store owner gave her the stuff, in a plastic bag. Emily then left the store. "Is it done?" Asked a pink haired lady, behind the shop owner. "Yeah" Said the shop owner, as he pulled off a mask.

1 hour later, with Hope

"Agh. Where am i?" Asked Lightning, who was tied to a chair. "Finally awake? Good, now you can answer some questions I have" Said Hope, who then put a gun to Lightning's head. "Hope... what are you doing?" Asked Lightning. "I'm going to be asking you some questions. One. Where am I? Two. How do you know who I am and everything about me? Three. Why have you been training me? And four. Where's Emily?" Asked Hope. "Ok. I'll answer your questions. One. You are in the Imagination Dimension, a dimension where anything is possible, if you use you're imagination. Two. Believe it or not, I'm your wife. Three. Because, I'm going to send you on a great journey, and four, once again, believe me, you are dead" Said Lightning. "No, I really can't believe you. I'm not dead. How would I be talking to you if I was dead? Why would I marry you?" Asked Hope. "Well, you are dead. I saw it happen myself" Said Lightning. "Well, it doesn't matter. Now, what is this great journey that you want me to go on?" Asked Hope. "Go to the 13 dimension. Save me" Said Lightning. "Well, I'm dead, apparently. So how?" Asked Hope. "Use your imagination" Said Lightning. Suddenly, a white haired man grabbed Lightning, and disappeared with Lightning. "Right. I get what I have to do" Said Hope.


	3. The Battle Within Begins

"I'm a L' Cie, Lightning. And... I want to marry Snow" Said Serah. "So, you want to marry Snow? No. And besides, since you're a L' Cie, that means that I have to take you in." Said Lightning. Serah then ran away, crying. "Hey, Serah! Oh, have a heart!" Shouted Snow. Snow then walked after Serah. "Well, it's still a nice present" Said Lightning. Suddenly, Hope appeared on the roof, and fell down onto the table. "What the!? How did you!?" Asked Lightning, before she pointed her gunblade at Hope. "Oh dear god. Um, well I might as well explain" Said Hope.

(Switches between 8 different face shots of Hope, Lightning and 6 blacked out faces.)

A sword in my heart, a shining courage, I know it's inside me, the only miraculous

(Hope punches the screen, revealing the title)

trump card, I have is myself.

(The title gets blown away)

The wind tells me that my strength is inside me, if I can handle even fear, then I'll move

(It then changes to a shot of Serah, getting trapped in crystals)

forward. I run, slicing through the wind. Throwing away my confusion, I want to believe

(It then changes to a shot of Lightning and Hope falling)

That I can go anywhere, no matter how far. A voice cries out amid my dilemma.

(Cuts to Hope and Lightning, back to back against PSICOM)

Breaking down all impossibilities, a sword in my heart, a shining courage! I know it's

(All the PSICOM people fall, with Lightning and Hope now fighting)

inside me! An invisible power guides me! Blade! When I awake from sleeping, I'm in the

(Ends with Lightning and Hope's swords clashing)

future, the place where my sadness ends!

"Then start explaining" Said Lightning. "My name is Hope. I was sent by a person that you know very well to protect you. Now, you don't need to believe me. You just have to trust me" Said Hope. "Well, I don't believe you. And I don't trust you. I'm taking you in" Said Lightning. "No you're not" Said Hope. "Oh? And why is that?" Asked Lightning. "Because. We both have weapons, of the melee variety. If I can beat you once, then you must trust me" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Lightning. "Because. That means that I can defend you better then you can defend yourself" Said Hope. "Or it means you can kill me" Said Lightning. "Kill? Something as pretty as you? Never, it would cause my death too" Said Hope. "Alright, let's do it" Said Lightning, before she put her gunblade back in its case. "Well, you might want to consider this a date. I need to tell you about somethings that you may find interesting" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Lightning.

20 minutes later, on the beach

"Ready?" Asked Lightning, who was holding her Blazefire Sabre. "Yeah" Said Hope, who was holding his two Hookblades. "Go" Said Lightning, before she dashed forwards and tried to attack Hope, but Hope blocked it. "Nice try" Said Hope, before Hope used his other Hookblade to grab Lightning's arm and move it, and Hope then kicked her in the stomach, knocking her down. "Well, you are quite good" Said Lightning. "Thank you" Said Hope. Lightning then tripped Hope up, making him fall over. Lightning then got on top of Hope, and put the Blazefire Sabre to his neck. "Well, I guess this is check mate" Said Hope. "Yeah" Said Lightning. Hope then grabbed Lightning's ankle, and flipped her off of him. "Oops, forgot about that pawn" Said Hope, who then kicked the Blazefire Sabre away. "Ok. Yeah, I guess you had a few chances there where you could have killed me. I trust you" Said Lightning. "Thanks. Now, I need you to come with me. I... need to tell you somethings. About who sent me here and why. And some other minor details" Said Hope. "I know a place" Said Lightning, before she and Hope walked away from the beach.

2 minutes later, in a bar

"So, what are you going to tell me about?" Asked Lightning. "Well, as you already know, I was sent here to protect you. But, here's what you don't. You will teach me how to fight, send me back through you're timeline, and you told me to protect you from yourself. And I hate you for what you did" Said Hope. "Well, I can't believe that, except for that last part. But, like I've said, I trust you" Said Lightning. "So, now that you know about me, let's learn about you. Wait... day 12" Said Hope. "Day 12? What do you mean?" Asked Lightning. "Well, another thing. There are 13 day, 13 days until the battle within begins. Now, tomorrow, you are going to make a choice. This decides both you, and another's part in this battle" Said Hope. "Interesting" Said Lightning. "Ever the slightest" Said Hope. "Well, as you already know, my name is Lightning, well, Clare Farron. I'm part of the Guardian Corps, a military unit that goes on missions... speaking of which, I just got a call for one" Said Lightning. "You're a sergeant. You're no joke then" Said Hope. "How did you know?" Asked Lightning. "One year, you will teach me for. The first day, you said if I had any questions, just ask. That was day 3" Said Hope. "Would you like to come?" Asked Lightning. "Yes" Said Hope. "Well, let's go" Said Lightning, before she and Hope left.

2 hours later, in the Gapra Whitewood

"We received a call a few hours ago that some sort of red, sword using person has been around here, killing some of the local wildlife. Now, since we actually like the wildlife... Who's the kid?" Asked General Amour. "Oh, me?" Asked Hope. "Yes, you" Said General Amour. "I'm Hope" Said Hope. "You're not mine, but I guess what you have makes you capable of fighting" Said General Amour. "Thanks" Said Hope. "I see him!" Said a soldier. "Let's go" Said Hope, before he ran after the person. "Hope, wait!" Shouted Lightning, before she ran after Hope. "Nobody ever sticks to the plan in this corps" Said General Amour. Hope, who was still chasing the person, jumped on the person, and rolled away safely. "Now, who are... 007?" Asked Hope. 007 then disappeared. "Hope... where did it go?" Asked Lightning, who just arrived. "It was the Sword Romuloide" Said Hope, causing Lightning to gasp. "What? It's not that hard to defeat, 5 minutes at least, just remember to separate the host from the Romuloide" Said Hope. "No, Hope. That was one of Orphan's avatars" Said Lightning. "Ok, is that bad?" Asked Hope. "Yes. Very bad. I need to tell Amour" Said Lightning. Lightning and Hope then walked away from the area they were in, and back to General Amour. "General Amour, I can confirm that the person was not a person, but one of Orphan's avatars" Said Lightning. "One of Orphan's avatars? This is some bad stuff" Said General Amour. "Who's Orphan?" Asked Hope. "Boy, I don't know if you're not form around these parts of just stupid, because Orphan is basically God. And if one of his avatars are around, then it's pretty much the end of the world" Said General Amour. "Great. Well, that's not overused. Anyway, since we know what it is, let's go home and hide under our beds" Said Hope. "That's not a bad idea" Said General Amour.

2 hours later, at Lightning's house

"It's been ransacked" Said Lightning. "Don't mess with us, or we will kill her?" Asked Hope. "A threat?" Asked Lightning. "Na, just an getto spelling bee" Said Hope. "In my house!?" Asked Lightning. "Gotta have it somewhere" Said Hope. "An well known Guardian Corps officials home!?" Asked Lightning. "Yeah, maybe one of those avatars did it" Said Hope. "Hope, tell me. Why will... or do you hate me for training you?" Asked Lightning. "I died beforehand. I believe that most people prefer it if they weren't kicked out of death" Said Hope. "So, I saved you from death, and now you're mad at me" Said Lightning. "Hey. You, as a card, killed me" Said Hope. "So I'm going to both be you're killer and you're reviver" Said Lightning. "I found another, but longer, note. Lightning, I've gone to get Purged, because of what you have told me. I just want you to know, I love you" Read Hope. "I'm..." Said Lightning. "This is not the time to be hotheaded. Remain calm. Tomorrow. Remember what I told you before, tomorrow, it begins" Said Hope. "Right. The Battle Within Begins at the end of the 13 days" Said Lightning. "The whole of Cocoon and Gran Pulse hangs in the balance" Said Hope.

1 day later, at a train station

"Well, Hope did say he had to go to a special place. I wonder what that place was?" Wondered Lightning. "Um, hello. My name is Sazh. And what is your name?" Asked Sazh. "Lightning. Are you...?" Asked Lightning. "No, I'm going to get Purged" Said Sazh. "So am I" Said Lightning. "Um, excuse me, Sargent Farron, I must tell you that no Guardian Corps personal can be Purged" Said a soldier. "Well, tell General Amour. I quit" Said Lightning. "... Is he you're plus one?" Asked the soldier. "I guess so" Said Lightning. "Climb aboard" Said the Soldier. Lightning and Sazh then entered the train.


	4. The Hanging Edge

"You know, I didn't think that you would do this, of all things!" Shouted Sazh, as he and Lightning ran from a few Alpha Behemoths. They were all on a road, in The Hanging Edge. It had been a few minutes since they had arrived . "I didn't think they would have Alpha Behemoths, of all things" Said Lightning. Suddenly, a woman appeared in front of the duo, causing the Alpha Behemoths to stop chasing them. "Who are you?" Asked Lightning. "Miss Lightning Clare Farron, I am Emily Dual. You killed my best friend in another dimension, prepare to die" Said Emily. Emily then lunged at Lightning with her custom made weopon, but a man with white and red hair stood in the way, causing Emily to stop. "Don't do that" Said the man. "You look familiar" Said Emily. "Well, since you've known me for a few years from you're position, I can't be new to you" Said the man. "Hope? Is that you?" Asked Lightning. "Maybe. Anyway, you might want to start fighting" Said the man. The man then put on a Mach Driver Honoh. "Whoever you are, this is no time to play with toys" Said Lightning. "I sometimes wish this was a toy" Said the man, as he opened the Mach Driver Honoh, causing a drum beat to play. Six small toy looking moterbikes and a small toy looking moterbike with sidecar then flew around the man. "That one" Said the man, before he grabbed the white one. He then inserted it into the Mach Driver Honoh. "Signal Bike!" Declared the Mach Driver Honoh, making groovy music play. "Here we go. Let's... Henshin!" Declared the man, before he closed the Mach Driver Honoh. "Rider! Mach!" Declared the Mach Driver Honoh, before the man changed into Kamen Rider Mach.

(Switches between 8 different face shots of Hope, Lightning, Sazh and 6 blacked out

A sword in my heart, a shining courage, I know it's inside me, the only miraculous

faces.) (Hope punches the screen, revealing the title)

trump card, I have is myself.

(The title gets blown away)

The wind tells me that my strength is inside me, if I can handle even fear, then I'll move

(It then changes to a shot of Serah, getting trapped in crystals)

forward. I run, slicing through the wind. Throwing away my confusion, I want to believe

(It then changes to a shot of Lightning and Hope falling)

That I can go anywhere, no matter how far. A voice cries out amid my dilemma.

(Cuts to Hope, Sazh and Lightning, back to back against PSICOM)

Breaking down all impossibilities, a sword in my heart, a shining courage! I know it's

(All the PSICOM people fall, with Lightning, Sazh and Hope now fighting)

inside me! An invisible power guides me! Blade! When I awake from sleeping, I'm in the

(Ends with Lightning' gunblade, Sazh's guns and Hope's Hookblades clashing)

future, the place where my sadness ends!

Meanwhile, in another part of the Hanging Edge

"Mom, what are you going to do? Why did that man come over and talk to you?" Asked a silver haired boy. "Because, Hope. I'm going to help the man get us out of here" Said a woman. "But, mom..." Said Hope. "Hope. I need you to be brave" Said the woman. "Now!" Declared Snow, before he, the woman, and a few others attacked PSICOM officers with guns and, in Snow's case, his fists. Everything was going fine for Snow's army, until PSICOM brought in a Zirnitra. "That's not good" Said Snow. The Zirnitra then shot rapid fire lightning at Snow's army, witch killed a few of them. The rest of Snow's army then hid behind cover. "Are we all ok? Well, us that are living anyway" Said Snow. "Yeah" Said the woman. Snow then picked up a nearby gun, and started shooting at the Zirnitra. "Snow. I was formally part of PSICOM, when we made these. Shoot the tail, it will cause a chain reaction, destroying the body" Said a man, after he slide over to Snow. "Ok, thanks Gadot" Said Snow. "Everyone, focus fire on the tail!" Ordered Snow, before Snow's army started firing at the Zirnitra's tail. The woman also stood up and walked towards the Zirnitra, in an effort to get better aim. "Mom" Said Hope. Unfortunately, the woman got shot in the head, by a PSICOM Officer, killing her. "Mom! That jerk, he got my mom killed" Said Hope. Suddenly, a figure cut off the Zirnitra's tail, causing the Zirnitra to die. The figure then landed further down the road, revealing itself to be a woman, who had changed into Koryu Gold prior to appearing at the Hanging Edge. The woman then quickly knocked out all of the PSICOM units. She then walked back over to Snow. "Hello, I'm your saviour for the day. Now, while I usually do get paid for my services, I'm making an effort to not get paid and lead a double life. However, due to who you are and what you will do, it's becoming quite hard" Said the woman. "Well, you're services are noted. Unfortunately, reinforcements will be arriving" Said Snow. "No. You can't stay down here. The temple. A girl's in there, I scouted it beforehand. She was saying stuff like snow and lightning" Said the woman. "That's my girlfriend, soon to be wife, hopefully" Said Snow. "I can take you there, if you want" Said the woman. "Yes" Said Snow. The woman then took Snow's hand, and they both faded away.

Meanwhile, with Sazh and Lightning

The man then cancelled his transformation. "What's your name, kid?" Asked Sazh. "My name? It's Amaro" Said Amaro. "Well, Amaro, what the hell are you doing out here?" Asked Lightning. "I'm an archeologist" Lied Amaro. "What kind of archeologist?" Asked Lightning. "A special one. Believe it or not, an ghost strangled me to death when I was five. Perhaps that's what made me hack into a hacktivist group when I was 12" Said Amaro. "What?" Asked Lightning. "I hacked into the hacktivist group Anonymous when I was 12. Threatened to revile all members identities, and held the threat for 20 minutes. I decided to not revile all there identities. None of them were criminals, they never killed anyone" Said Amaro. "Wow. That is one of the best stories I've ever heard" Said Sazh. "Thanks. Wish it was" Said Amaro. "What's the real reason you didn't you revile there identities? Did they pay you?" Asked Lightning. "You know, you're feeling for justice is misguided. Now, come with me if you want to find Serah" Said Amaro, as a portal opened up behind him. Amaro, Sazh and Lightning then walked through the portal.

Meanwhile, with Hope

"Well, I need to find away up to the temple" Said Hope. "Hey, mister. Are you trying to get up to the temple?" Asked a girl in Purge clothes. "Um... yes" Said Hope. "Well, you might want to use one of those helocycles" Said the girl. "Thanks. What's your name?" Asked Hope. "Vanelle" Said Vanelle. "Thanks" Said Hope. "Hey. Do you mind if I come with you?" Asked Vanelle. "No" Said Hope. Hope and Vanelle then got on a helocycle, and used it to fly up to the temple.

Meanwhile, in a section of the temple

"How did you do that?" Asked Lightning. "Magic, of sorts. It's quite an interesting story. You will all be a part of it one day" Said Amaro. "Um, I think a good question is why did you place us in a monster infested area?" Asked Sazh, as many Cei'th shambled over to Amaro, Sazh and Lightning. "Oh, about that. Run, maybe? Or fight?" Asked Amaro. "Fight. Any day of the week" Said Lightning, as she drew her Blazefire Sabre. "Sure" Said Sazh, as he drew his guns. "Well, if we must" Said Amaro, before he drew a staff from his back. Suddenly, all the Cei'th were quickly destroyed. "What the..." Said Lightning. The woman, who was still Koryu Gold, and Snow, then walked over to Amaro, Lightning and Sazh. "Hello agian, Emily" Said Amaro. Emily then canceled her transformation. "Ho... Amaro, it's nice to see you agian" Said Emily. "Hey! You tried to kill me earlier!" Shouted Lightning. "Yes. Yes I did" Said Emily. "Why!?" Asked Lightning. "Is she always this shouty?" Asked Emily. "Answer me!" Shouted Lightning. "I guess so. Anyway, that me was from about a century ago. I was 16 at the time, give or take 7 years" Said Emily. "So, this all happened 1007 years ago, for you?" Asked Lightning. "Hazah! She's not shouting" Said Emily. "Well, anyway, what are you doing here, Snow?" Asked Lightning. "What? I can't save my soon to be wife from possible death?" Asked Snow. "Not when she's not going to be your wife" Said Lightning. "Well, girlfriend then" Said Snow. "Well, well, well. Look at this. The warriors that he told me about" Said a red monster, as it walked up to the group. "Demusha" Said Lightning. "Yep. Go, your sister needs you" Said Amaro, before Lightning, Snow and Sazh ran off. "Well, you wanted to take me on by yourselves? Like you can do it" Said Demusha. "Well, Emily. Let's get going" Said Amaro, before he and Emily put on a Sengoku Driver, with Amaro's having a Giam Faceplate, and Emily's having a Barron Faceplate. "Barron da?" Asked Hope. "Si" Said Emily. Denmusha then tried to rush Amaro and Emily, but they both dodged and locked a Ringo Lockseed into the Sengoku Driver. Amaro and Emily then pushed down the Cutting Blade on the Sengoku Driver. "Soyia/ Come on! Ringo Arms! Desire Forbidden Fruit!" Declared the Sengoku Driver, before Amaro and Emily changed into Giam Ringo Arms and Barron Ringo Arms. "So, shall we?" Asked Hope. "Might as well" Said Emily. "I'll get you!" Declared Denmusha, before he charged at Emily and Amaro agian, but they both blocked the attack with the Apple Reflector. "Nice try" Said Amaro, before he kicked him and slashed at him, knocking him back. Emily then quickly slashed at Denmusha rapidly, eventually knocking him down. Denmusha then stood up, and threw fireballs at Amaro and Emily, knocking them back a little. "Nice try" Said Emily. Amaro then gave Emily his Sword Bringer, before Emily pushed down the Cutting Blade twice. "Come on! Ringo Au Leit!" Declared the Sengoku Driver. Emily then threw the two Sword Bringers at Denmusha, destroying him. "Fun" Said Emily, before she and Amaro cancelled there transformations. Amaro then hugged Emily. "Thanks" Said Emily. "You're welcome" Said Amaro.

Meanwhile, in the centre of the temple

"Serah!" Shouted Snow and Lightning, as they ran over to her. "I'm ok..." Said Serah, before she turned into crystal. "Serah!?" Asked Snow. "She's turned into crystal" Said Lightning. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean she's dead. She's ok, Lightning" Said Snow. Lightning then hit Snow. "Yes it does!" Shouted Lightning. Suddenly, Lightning, Sazh and Snow faded away.

Meanwhile, in another section of the temple

"Well, we made it" Said Vanelle. "Yeah. Now, let's find that man" Said Hope. Suddenly, Vanelle and Hope faded away.

Meanwhile, in a secret place in the temple

Hope, Lightning, Snow, Sazh and Vanelle reappeared. "I have chosen you five warriors for a journey. A journey to change your future. Your goal. Kill Orphan" Said a booming voice. "Who are you?" Asked Lightning. "I am none of your concern" Said the booming voice. A light then went into the five warriors. "Will doing so save Serah?" Asked Snow. "Yes" Said the booming voice. "Alright!" Shouted Snow. "But... in exchange, I must take one of you to see my maker after your mission" Said the booming voice. "Ok. I'll go" Said Sazh. "I will chose from you" Said the booming voice. Hope, Lightning, Snow, Sazh and Vanelle then fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, on a massive airship

"Who is this?" Asked a woman in a revealing outfit. "I am Emily Dual. I would like to join your army" Said Emily. "Can you fight?" Asked the woman. "Definitely" Said Emily. "Welcome" Said the woman.

Note: This would have been up yesterday, but I couldn't access my account for some reason.


	5. The Crystal Lake

"Where are we?" Asked Lightning. "This is Lake Bresha. Why aren't we drowning?" Asked Sazh. "Because, this lake was crystallised" Said Hope. "Hope!? Where were you?" Asked Lightning. "I told you. I had to go to a special place" Said Hope. "Who are you?" Asked Hope 2. "Hope. Yeah, I know, you might be a little confused, what, with me and you being called Hope, but let me explain" Said Hope. Hope then walked over to Lightning. "So... what's happened?" Asked Hope. "Well, me and Sazh got helped by some stranger that looked like you, he sent us through a portal, we found my sister turning to crystal, and now we're here" Said Lightning. "Hey, Hope. Are you going to explain?" Asked Hope 2. "Never. I said that I would explain. I didn't say anything about when, though" Said Hope. "You're a jerk" Said Hope 2. "No I'm not. I'm just specific" Said Hope. "Anyway, is anyone hurt?" Asked Lightning. "No, not that I can tell" Said Snow. "Well, there is a burning sensation on my shoulder" Said Sazh. "Same for me, on my neck" Said Hope 2. "Me two, but mines on the back of my hand" Said Snow. "Mines on my chest" Said Lightning. "I'm ok" Said Vanelle. "Eah, so am I" Said Hope. "Yeah buddy" Said Vanelle. "What was that moment?" Asked Hope. "It's a L'ce Mark" Said Sazh. "So, what are we supposed to do?" Asked Snow. "What do you mean, we?" Asked Hope 2. "We. Plural. As in, not just one of us" Said Hope. "I know that!" Shouted Hope 2. "Well, forward until dawn" Said Hope, before he started walking away. "Well!? Are you coming?" Asked Hope.

(Switches between 8 different face shots of Hope, Lightning, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow,

A sword in my heart, a shining courage, I know it's inside me, the only miraculous

Hope 2 and Emily, and 1 blacked out face.) (Hope punches the screen, revealing the

trump card, I have is myself.

title) (The title gets blown away)

The wind tells me that my strength is inside me, if I can handle even fear, then I'll move

(It then changes to a shot of Serah, getting trapped in crystals)

forward. I run, slicing through the wind. Throwing away my confusion, I want to believe

(It then changes to a shot of Lightning and Hope falling)

That I can go anywhere, no matter how far. A voice cries out amid my dilemma.

(Cuts to Hope, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow, Hope 2 and Lightning, back to back against

Breaking down all impossibilities, a sword in my heart, a shining courage! I know it's

PSICOM) (All the PSICOM people fall, with Lightning, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow and Hope

inside me! An invisible power guides me! Blade! When I awake from sleeping, I'm in the

Estheim fighting) (Ends with Hope's Hookblades and Emily's Staff clashing)

future, the place where my sadness ends!

"Well, where would they be?" Asked a PSICOM officer. "Who knows? They went down with the ship, so to speak" Said another PSICOM Officer. "Interesting. How did you guys get down here?" Asked Hope. "How you think" Said Lightning. "You died, and this is heaven" Said Hope. "What? No" Said Lightning. "We don't know" Said Vanelle. "Ok. Hey, that one has a Zerin Shooter" Said Hope. "A what?" Asked Lightning. "Zerin Shooter. It's an impressive gun/ knuckle duster. The other one. He has a Mousou Saber. They can't have those weapons" Said Hope. Hope then snuck up behind the two PSICOM Officers, and knocked them out. "Wow, that was easy" Said Hope, emotionlessly. "They have alarms in there suits" Said Lightning. "What?" Asked Hope. Suddenly, high pitched alarms went off. "What the hell!? That's loud" Said Hope. Hope and Lightning were then quickly surrounded by 6 more PSICOM Officers. "Wow. How un- freaking- predictable" Said Hope. "You are under arrest" Said an officer. "Wait. We're under arrest? First of all, aren't you an army? Second of all, why? Third of all..." Said Hope, before he kicked the Officer in front of him, knocking him down, and Lightning slashing at the three in front of her with the Blazefire Sabre. "So I'll take these guys then" Said Hope. "3 on 1 isn't fair, but that's ok. Just one good hit, and they win" Said Lightning, before she quickly wounded all three opponents. Hope quickly picked up the Zerin Shooter, and shot all three of his opponents, knocking them out. "Wow. The only thing that I wasn't taught about happened first. So. Much. Fun. One of them had a Shinning Caliber to" Said Hope. Hope then picked up the weapons that the PSICOM officers had, and put them into a small bag. "No way that all fit into there" Said Lightning. "Infinite room in the bag. Most people have one" Said Hope. "I don't" Said Lightning. "Really?" Asked Hope. "Can we get going!?" Asked Hope 2. "Oh. We have companions" Said Hope. "Come on, let's go" Said Lightning. "You heard her. Let's go" Said Hope. The group then started walking.

10 minutes later

"Look! Ruins" Said Hope. "Ruins? That's what excites you?" Asked Lightning. "Most days. Two outta three" Said Hope. "So, why do these ruins matter?" Asked Hope 2. "Well, there old, they make for amazing bullet protection, and who knows? Maybe a Fal'ce will show up and explain your mission to you" Said Hope. "I remember the word kill" Said Vanelle. "Great. So now we know we have to kill someone. A- fucking- mazeing" Said Sazh. "Halt!" Shouted a PSICOM officer, as he and a friend pointed there guns at the group. "Guys, do as they say" Said Hope. "What!?" Asked Lightning. "There playing right into our hands" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked a PSICOM officer. "Just take about 3 steps forward and find out" Said Hope. "Open fire!" Shouted a PSICOM officer. The two PSICOM officers then tried to fire there guns, but they were jammed. "How!?" Asked a PSICOM Officer. "You should have taken those three steps forward. I shot my Kunai Gun. The two towers next to you two? The kunai attached to them are producing a jamming signal, rendering you're guns useless" Said Hope. Lightning then shot both of them, knocking them out. "Well, is that what you got in that special place?" Asked Lightning. "No. I got this" Said Hope, before he held up the Mach Driver Honoh. "That's the thing that Amaro had!" Thought Lightning. "Wha do you think?" Asked Hope. "It looks nice" Said Lightning. "It's too shiny, in my opinion" Said Hope. "Little bit" Said Lightning. "Let's go" Said Hope. The group then walked through the Ruins, sometimes taking out PSICOM along the way. "This was easy" Said Hope. "Don't say that. Things tend to go worse" Said Sazh. "Serah!" Shouted Snow, before he ran off. "What's wrong with him? Where did everyone go?" Asked Hope, as he noticed that he was alone. "Snow! She's turned into crystal! She's basically dead" Said Lightning. "No! She's still alive! I know it!" Shouted Snow. "Oh, damm, this is hard to watch" Said Hope. Lightning then hit Snow. "She's dead" Said Lightning. "Korrisai mono kibou da" Said Hope. "What?" Asked Snow. "I'll become you're hope, I believe" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Snow. "Don't give up. Well, I'm going to keep going. If anyone wants to come along... come along" Said Hope. Hope then walked off, with everyone but Snow choosing to go with him. "Well, that's his problem" Said Lightning.

Meanwhile, on a airship

"Hey, Fang" Said Emily. "Yes?" Asked Fang. "Why is my new outfit basically a fancy, shiny bikini with pants?" Asked Emily. "Well, I don't know. If you're evil, skimpy or skintight is the way to go" Said Fang. "Well, I don't like it" Said Emily. "Why?" Asked Fang. "Because, it's impractical. Sure, it slightly offers some heart protection, but what if I get shot in the head. No head protection. What if I get shot in the lung?" Asked Emily. "Just put on your old stuff. That was a suggestion by me" Said Fang. "You're suggestion sucks" Said Emily.

Meanwhile, back with the group

"You know, for walking on a crystal lake, with snow and stuff around us, it sure is warm" Said Hope. "Exothermic reaction them" Said Hope 2. "Hot crystals" Said Hope. "Basically" Said Hope 2. "Damm, were smart" Said Hope. "Oh god, both of them are nerds" Said Sazh. "Well, at least one of them I know can fight" Said Lightning. "Tell me, and I don't mean to be offensive, but what is a kid like you doing with a crowd like us?" Asked Hope. "Well, I do know a little about fighting. I fight with this" Said Hope 2, as he got out his boomerang. "A boomerang. You fight... with a boomerang. Wow, that's kinda cool" Said Hope. "You think?" Asked Hope 2. "Well, albeit with a different weapon, a guy who uses a boomerang, and is boomerang themed, killed a master assassin" Said Hope. "Really?" Asked Hope 2. "Yeah. It was heart breaking, and I may have shed a manly tear, but it was a thing" Said Hope. "What do you think there talking about?" Asked Vanelle. "Potassium Acid" Said Sazh. "That's not a thing, dumbass" Said Lightning. "Seash, I was just kidding" Said Sazh. "If anything, there probably talking about Sodium Chloride" Said Lightning. "What's that? Gunpowder?" Asked Sazh, causing everyone to giggle. "What?" Asked Sazh. "You fool, it's salt. Normal table salt" Said Hope. "Well, I'm sorry that it's been 20 or so years that I've been out of school for. Besides, I graduated and got a bachelors degree in whale biology" Said Sazh. "Seriously? A bachelors degree in whale biology? The fuck were you on or thinking?" Asked Hope. "I'm not going to answer that" Said Sazh. "Good, I wouldn't recommend it" Said Hope. "Guys, what is that?" Asked Vanelle, as she pointed at a aircraft like device. "A mark XXVIII Winger Fliter" Said Lightning, before she ran over to it and activated it. "What does it do?" Asked Hope 2. "Dude, it has the word wing in it. It can fly" Said Hope. "Get in the back, I should be able to fly this thing" Said Lightning. "You know, it concerns me that you said should" Said Hope. "Really? That concerns you?" Asked Lightning. "I'm co piloting" Said Hope, before he got into the seat behind Lightning. Sazh, Hope 2 and Vanelle then got into the back. "Three, two, one, fly!" Shouted Lightning, before they took off. "We did it" Said Hope. Suddenly, the mark XXVIII Winger Fliter was shot in the rear. "What the hell was that?" Asked Lightning. "Oh, big bogey" Said Hope. "How big?" Asked Lightning. "Well, you know a jumbo jet, right?" Asked Hope. "Yeah" Said Lightning. "About 3 time the size, then another 5 time that size. Don't worry, I got it" Said Hope, before he faded away.

Meanwhile, on the massive ship

"So, who the one shooting at my friends?" Asked Hope. "Well, that would be me, love" Said Fang. "What is it with evil lady's and armour more practical for sleeping in?" Asked Hope. "I'll stop firing at the ship if you bring me Lightning Farron" Said Fang. "Sorry, what? Why do you want her?" Asked Hope. "She hurt one of my friend's friends" Said Fang. "Who?" Asked Hope. "Hope" Said Fang. "Me? My name is Hope. Lightning didn't hurt me. Your trying to kill her" Said Hope. "Emily. Is this Hope?" Asked Fang, as Emily walked in. "Well, he looks like Hope. He sort of smells like Hope. He, however, is different" Said Emily. "What do you mean?" Asked Hope. "I don't know. You're my friend, in every single way. But, something's different. Something's... new. You give off... a special energy" Said Emily. Hope then hugged Emily. "Well, you're still clingy like my Hope. He's cool, don't kill him" Said Emily. "Do we still try to bring in Lightning Farron?" Asked Fang. "... Yes" Said Emily. "What!?" Asked Hope. "Ok. Continue fire" Said Fang. "Come with me, Hope" Said Emily, before she dragged Hope down a hallway.


	6. Parting of the travelers

"Do we still try to bring in Lightning Farron?" Asked Fang. "... Yes" Said Emily. "What!?" Asked Hope. "Ok. Continue fire" Said Fang. "Come with me, Hope" Said Emily, before she dragged Hope down a hallway. "Emily, let go. Emily stop. Emily!" Shouted Hope, causing Emily to stop dragging him. "You've... you've never yelled at me before" Said Emily. "There are innocent people on that ship" Said Hope. "And Lightning. I thought she killed you. I'm going to kill her for that" Said Emily. "Why? She didn't kill me, the card I used in that duel lead to it" Said Hope. "Well, at least you're safe now. Come, let me show you to your quarters" Said Emily. "Ok" Said Hope.

(Switches between 8 different face shots of Hope, Lightning, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow,

For DEAR! For REAL!

Hope 2 and Emily, and 1 blacked out face.) (Hope punches the screen, revealing the

If you can't save one person, then you don't have the capability to save the world.

title) (The title gets blown away)

If you have time to think then immediately, bust right through Do it anyway!

(It then changes to a shot of Emily watching Hope from afar)

On our way to solving mysteries, hiding our wavering Identity, we'll come running,

(It then changes to a shot of Lightning and Hope falling)

at mach speed, with no hesitation, to the goal… at top gear! Like a Spinning Wheel

(Cuts to Hope, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow, Hope 2 and Lightning, back to back against

fate begins to turn For Real! Kicking up asphalt! I'll be there!

PSICOM) (All the PSICOM people fall, with Lightning, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow and Hope

I'll be there!

Estheim fighting) (Ends with Hope's Hookblades and Emily's Staff clashing)

I'll be there!

"Here we are" Said Emily. "Thanks. Why are there 2 beds?" Asked Hope. "Well, usually, on this ship, we are partnered up for sleeping. You will be partnered up with me. Is that ok?" Asked Emily. "Not really. But ok, I'll sleep with you... I mean, I will sleep in the same room as you" Said Hope. "It's ok. I wouldn't want to sleep with you. But, maybe Fang would" Said Emily. "Ok, we are taking a grammar error too far" Said Hope. "Little bit" Said Emily. Hope then sat on a bed. "That's my bed" Said Emily. Hope then sat on the other bed. "It's nice that you're back" Said Emily. "Yeah" Said Hope. "Mam, we have captured miss Lightning Farron and three others" Said a soldier. "Ok. Take Lightning down to the front barge. The others can stay on this ship as guests until we get to a town or something" Said Emily. "Ok" Said the soldier. "You're not seriously going to kill her, are you?" Asked Hope. "Yes, I am. She harmed you. She will be hurt back. However, for your sake, I'll do it in the morning. You can visit her as much as you want until then" Said Emily. "Thanks" Said Hope. "I shall serve an eye for eye justice" Sung Emily. "I'm kinda like a scary clown, I'm double faced. If you think I'm a clone, Emily, you're wrong, but I think you could be right. Who knows" Said Hope.

10 minutes later, in the front barge

"Hello, Lightning" Said Hope, as he entered the room. "You betrayed us! Why?" Asked Lightning. "I didn't. My friend is here and she wants to kill you" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Lightning. "Well, it's quite complicated" Said Hope. "Hope. Tell me" Said Lightning. "You killed me. She got mad, I think. Wouldn't you? The only friend you had, except for your friend that you've know for your whole life, died. And you know the person who did it by name. Would you not go looking?" Asked Hope. "I killed you?" Asked Lightning. "Yes" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Lightning. "Well, I was in the wrong place at the right time" Said Hope. "Go" Said Lightning. "What?" Asked Hope. "Just go away. I need to think" Said Lightning. "Ok" Said Hope, before he left.

10 minutes later, in the main deck room

"Emily. Why wait until tomorrow? You can just kill her now and be done with it" Said Fang. "Because. Hope doesn't want her dead. But, in the morning, she's dead" Said Emily. "But why waste time? And besides, with what you just said, that means that Hope might just break her out" Said Fang. "Not when most of our guards are watching over her" Said Emily. "True. But, I still think you should do it today to..." Said Fang. "I know what I'm doing, alright!?" Asked Emily. "Fine" Said Fang. Emily then left the main deck room, and then went into her and Hope's room, and screamed into a pillow. "Not doing to well?" Asked Hope. "Emily. EXE has stopped working, call back in a thousand years" Said Emily. "Can I leave a message?" Asked Hope. "No" Said Emily. "Can Emily. EXE reboot herself?" Asked Hope. "Just for you" Said Emily. "Ok. So, after your done with Lightning, can we go home?" Asked Hope. "If that makes you feel better, then yes" Said Emily. "Thanks" Said Hope. "Hey Hope" Said Emily. "Yeah?" Asked Hope. "I like you" Said Emily. "I like you more" Said Hope.

The next morning

"Bring her in" Said Emily, before a few guards brought Lightning into the main deck, and threw Lightning to the ground in front of Emily. "And now, you will die. But, before you do, any last words?" Asked Emily. "Wow. You took my question from me" Said Lightning. Emily then went to cut off Lightning's head. Suddenly, Hope blocked Emily with the Shinning Caliber single mode. "Hope!? Why?" Asked Emily. "She's my friend. She matters a lot to me, like you. But, you're trying to kill her, witch you have never done to out friends" Said Hope, before he kicked Emily back. Hope then changed the Shinning Caliber to duel mode, and gave Lightning a half. "We got this?" Asked Hope. "Yeah" Said Lightning, before she started fighting the PSICOM Officers. "Sorry about this Emily" Said Hope, as he fought Emily. "Sorry doesn't matter anymore, you traitor!" Shouted Emily. "Well, it's nice that you think that" Said Hope, before he knocked out Emily via a headsissor takedown. "Hope you don't feel that in the morning" Said Hope. Suddenly, the Sword Romuloide appeared. "You. You are need by my master" Said Sword. "Why?" Asked Hope. "Not you. Her. The one you defeated" Said Sword. "Emily. Why do you need her?" Asked Hope. "Will I have to take her by force?" Asked Sword. Hope then put on the Mach Driver Honoh. "Yes. I don't understand this dimension, but if you think you have power, then yes. This is my friend. She will not be used. She is protected" Said Hope, before he inserted the Signal Mach Signal Bike. "Signal Bike!" Declared the Mach Driver Honoh. Hope then pushed down the Signal Landing Pad. "Rider! Mach!" Declared the Mach Driver Honoh, before Hope changed into Kamen Rider Mach. "That's the same thing Amaro changed into" Thought Lightning. "Alright! It worked" Said Hope. Hope then started fighting the Sword Romuloide, with great effect. After a while, Lightning finished off the PSICOM Officers. "Lightning, get the others" Said Hope, before he pressed down on the Boost Igniter 4 time. "Zutto! Mach!" Declared the Mach Driver Honoh, before the Zerin Shooter appeared in Hope's hand. Hope then struck Sword quickly with the Zerin Shooter multiple times, before he kicked Sword, knocking him down. "Wow, this thing was made for comfort" Said Hope. Sword then blasted Hope back, knocking him down. Sword then grabbed Emily, and faded away. "God damm it" Said Hope. "Well, at least we have the ship" Said Lightning. "We need to get to the Vile Peaks" Said Hope. "Hope, that's a wasteland" Said Lightning. "Well, that's true. But, we maybe able to lose them there" Said Hope. "Well, if you say so" Said Lightning. "Hey, you trust me, right?" Asked Hope, as he canceled his transformation. "Yes" Said Lightning.

Meanwhile, in a temple

"Where am I?" Asked Emily, as she woke up. "Ouy rea het neo" Said a priest, who approached Emily. "Who are you?" Asked Emily, as she backed away from the priest. "Het neo housandt eary ursec halls eb ets own" Said the priest. "Ophion has chosen you" Said a booming voice, before the priest grabbed Emily. "Leansec erh ouls, akem erh ifel nfinitei. Yb het owerp fo ordl phiono" Said the priest.


	7. The Vile Peaks

"Well, here we are. The Vile Peaks, also know as the biggest junkyard in the history of junkyards. You have junkyards where you're from, right Hope?" Asked Hope E. "Yeah, why wouldn't we? In fact, you are currently talking to one. Oh, self esteem humor" Said Hope. "Yeah, well let's get moving" Said Lightning. "Why ya gotta be so rude? I just wanted to keep the time line right. It's not like your gonna get set on fire" Said Hope. "Shut it, you" Said Lightning. "Sheesh, what did you do to her?" Asked Sazh. "Set her on fire, I guess" Said Hope. "Well, where do we go?" Asked Vanelle. "That is a very good question, I suggest we eather scatter or let the oldest person deside" Said Hope. "Ok, since I'm the oldest, we go forward" Said Sazh. "Ok, everyone fallow Sazh" Said Hope. "No" Said Lightning. "Ok, I might as well stay with Lightning" Said Hope. "I'll stay too" Said Hope E. "Well, looks like the Vanelle and Sazh train shall start to head out of the station" Said Vanelle.

(Switches between 8 different face shots of Hope, Lightning, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow,

For DEAR! For REAL!

Hope 2 and Emily, and 1 blacked out face.) (Hope punches the screen, revealing the

If you can't save one person, then you don't have the capability to save the world.

title) (The title gets blown away)

If you have time to think then immediately, bust right through Do it anyway!

(It then changes to a shot of Emily watching Hope from afar)

On our way to solving mysteries, hiding our wavering Identity, we'll come running,

(It then changes to a shot of Lightning and Hope falling)

at mach speed, with no hesitation, to the goal… at top gear! Like a Spinning Wheel

(Cuts to Hope, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow, Hope 2 and Lightning, back to back against

fate begins to turn For Real! Kicking up asphalt! I'll be there!

PSICOM) (All the PSICOM people fall, with Lightning, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow and Hope

I'll be there!

Estheim fighting) (Ends with Hope's Hookblades and Emily's Staff clashing)

I'll be there!

"And if you look to your left, you may see jagged metal, sharp poles, and your death" Said Hope. "And on your right?" Asked Hope E. "Even more jagged metal, sharp poles and death. Maybe even a robot or two" Said Hope. "Shut it, you two" Said Lightning. "I swear, I haven't set anything on fire ever" Said Hope. "I'm sorry, but I need to think about things" Said Lightning. "Well, how about we take a break?" Asked Sazh. "Yeah, we've been walking for hours" Said Vanelle. "One hour. Total. Lake Bresha and Vile Peaks. Maybe even the airship" Said Hope. "Well, still, can we take a break?" Asked Sazh. "You can take a break if you want" Said Lightning. "What about you?" Asked Hope E. "I said you can take a break" Said Lightning. "Well, I'm going with her. She needs company" Said Hope. "I'm going too" Said Hope E. "Man, do any of you get tired?" Asked Sazh. "Yeah, but hey. We have other things to do, man. Like running away from PSICOM. Finding out where Sword took Emily" Said Hope. "The one that tried to kill Pinky Mctightass over there?" Asked Sazh. "Hah, very funny" Said Lightning. "He's not right. But, he's not currently wrong eather. And, she tried to kill Lightning because she thinks she killed me" Said Hope. "Oh, so she's a jealous girlfriend type" Said Sazh. "No! She's a really good person" Said Hope. "Well, anyone who wants to come with me, let's go" Said Lightning. Lightning, and the two Hope's left, while Sazh and Vanelle stayed behind.

Meanwhile, in a cave

"Agh... where am I?" Asked Emily. Emily then walked around for a few seconds. "Ok, so I'm in a cave, with everything I had yesterday around me, even my shirt has been taken off for some reason, so what happened to me?" Asked Emily. "You were cursed" Said a voice. "Who's there?" Asked Emily. "It doesn't matter. Emily, I am so sorry for what happened back on the airship. But, I need you to know, he never meant to hurt you" Said the voice. "Who are you!?" Asked Emily. "The one who stops the monsters" Said the voice. "The Doctor?" Asked Emily. "No. It's me" Said the voice, as a man walked out of the shadows. "Oh my god, H

Meanwhile, near a cliff

ow did we do that?" Asked Hope E. "Through sheer will, determination, and luck. Oh, dear god, especially luck" Said Hope. "Well, are you coming?" Asked Lightning. "Yep" Said Hope. "You coming too, Hope?" Asked Lightning. "Sure" Said Hope E. "There they are!" Shouted Sazh. "I can see them" Said Vanelle. "Well, we just ran into some PSICOM officers" Said Sazh. "Really? Hope, you said that we would lose them here!" Shouted Lightning. "Well, yes, and this actually really confuses me. Sazh, did they look like they were looking for something?" Asked Hope. "Yes. Maybe there looking for there airship" Said Sazh. "It can be acceptable, but more then likely not. Maybe there looking for Fang" Said Hope. "Who's Fang?" Asked Lightning. "The lady that was wearing nothing more then a bikini and a tea towel" Said Hope. "Oh" Said Lightning, before she walked off. "Well, I'll make sure she doesn't die" Said Hope, before he went after Lightning. "Wait for..." Said Hope E. "No, Hope. Stay with Sazh and Vanelle. They're more your speed" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in a cave

"Well, how did you travel back to meet me?" Asked Emily. "I walked" Said the man. "No, seriously" Said Emily. "The Imagination Dimension. I imagined going back in time, and here I am" Said the man. "You grew a little beard" Said Emily. "What, this? No, there just pubes on my face" Said Hope, making Emily laugh. "Well, at least you're still funny" Said Emily. "Yeah, I try. Well, i bet you have lots of questions, so ask away" Said the man. "Ok. Number one. How long has it been?" Asked Emily. "... 1200 years" Said the man. "1200!? How are you alive?" Asked Emily. "Spoilers" Said the man. "Ok, next question" Said the man. "Why come back for me?" Asked Emily. "Because. Life is long and you have been gone from my life for so... so long" Said the man. "Why? What do you mean? Am I going to die?" Asked Emily. "... I can't tell you" Said the man. "So yes?" Asked Emily. "I can't tell. It's only for you to guess" Said the man. "Wow, thanks for that" Said Emily. "And you think I want it to happen!? Well, I don't. But, it's a fixed moment in time, so I can't stop it from happening" Said the man. Emily then kissed the man. "What was that for?" Asked the man. "Just tell me how old I will live to be" Said Emily. "516, no. 1016. You helped me and Lightning fight a man who was trying to destroy Valhalla. All to save a life" Said the man. "He was in despair" Said Emily. "Kibou" Said the man. "Yes you are" Said Emily. "No. You are my kibou. As long as I know you are alive, you will be my kibou" Said the man. "Alright. I'll accept it. Now, last question" Said Emily. "Yes?" Asked the man. Suddenly, Emily jumped on the man. "Do I get any better looking?" Asked Emily. "Well, a guy I know accidentally broke one of your boobs, and for some reason that meant you got a little upgrade. To DD. Apart from that, yes. You turn into a model, almost. You also thought about it for a while. You did it for a few weeks, but you said no" Said the man. "Cool. Do we, for some reason, have a child?" Asked Emily. "I hope not" Said the man.

Meanwhile, near a bridge

"Lightning, wait up. Lightning. Damm it, why are girls faster then me? Lightning!" Shouted Hope, before he grabbed Lightning's arm. "Get off me!" Shouted Lightning. "No! You can ignore me all you want, but I need to ask why" Said Hope. "A kid named Amaro had the same thing that you used a few hours ago! And used it in the exact same way as you! I know who you are, but what are you!?" Asked Lightning. "What do you mean?" Asked Hope. "Who are you?" Asked Lightning, as she drew the Blitzfire Saber. "Hope. Lightning, I'm your friend" Said Hope. Suddenly, a red crystal came out of Lightning, and shattered in front of Lightning and Hope, and it changed into Odin. "The fuck is this shit?" Asked Hope. "An Elodon" Said Lightning. "Elowhat?" Asked Hope. Odin then tried to hit Hope with his staff, but Hope dodged. "I guess it's evil then" Said Hope.


	8. The Elodon made in Despair

"An Elodon" Said Lightning. "Elowhat?" Asked Hope. Odin then tried to hit Hope with his staff, but Hope dodged. "I guess it's evil then" Said Hope. "Not always" Said Lightning. "Of course this is one of the evil ones" Said Hope. "Not if we win it's trust" Said Lightning. "Win? This things trust? Sure, you first" Said Hope. "You..." Said Lightning. "Don't finish that sentence, you may not like then end of it" Said Hope. Hope then ran towards Odin.

(Switches between 8 different face shots of Hope, Lightning, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow,

For DEAR! For REAL!

Hope 2 and Emily, and 1 blacked out face.) (Hope punches the screen, revealing the

If you can't save one person, then you don't have the capability to save the world.

title) (The title gets blown away)

If you have time to think then immediately, bust right through Do it anyway!

(It then changes to a shot of Emily watching Hope from afar)

On our way to solving mysteries, hiding our wavering Identity, we'll come running,

(It then changes to a shot of Lightning and Hope falling)

at mach speed, with no hesitation, to the goal… at top gear! Like a Spinning Wheel

(Cuts to Hope, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow, Hope 2 and Lightning, back to back against

fate begins to turn For Real! Kicking up asphalt! I'll be there!

PSICOM) (All the PSICOM people fall, with Lightning, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow and Hope

I'll be there!

Estheim fighting) (Ends with Hope's Hookblades and Emily's Staff clashing)

I'll be there!

"Hope!" Shouted Lightning. Odin then tried to hit Hope with his sword, but Hope dodged and then climbed into the blade. "Dull" Thought Hope. Hope then ran along the blade. "That fool" Said Lightning. Hope then climbed onto Odin's shoulder. "Ok, if this is anything like that game I played, he will have notable weak spots" Said Hope. "What game?" Asked Lightning. "Um, it was a giant monster killing game, I can tell you that much" Said Hope. Hope then stabbed Odin in the neck, cause him to slap himself in the neck, and Hope got out of the way. "Lucky" Said Hope. "Well, what do we do?" Asked Lightning. "Well... wait. Lightning, this thing came from your despair. What is your hope? What, on these days, will make you live another day?" Asked Hope. "You" Said Lightning. "No, really. What keeps you here?" Asked Hope. "I told you" Said Hope. "Then why is it still attacking?" Asked Hope. Hope then ran over to Odin. "Hey! Look at me, I'm a target!" Shouted Hope. "What are you doing!" Shouted Lightning. "Tell Odin your hope!" Shouted Hope. Odin then started to swing it's sword down at Hope. "My hope... is Serah!" Shouted Lightning. Odin then stop his sword, inches above Hope. "I know you hate me. But, fuck that was close" Said Hope. Odin then walked over to Lightning, and kneeled in front of her. "Thanks. Now, let's get going" Said Hope. Odin then transformed into a ruby, and went into Lightning's chest. "Hope, you didn't answer my question" Said Lightning. "Oh, yeah. Since I don't know of this Amaro, he is probably my future. And if I see him, well, all of reality may end. But, that's ok, I guess. Paradoxes are only a theory" Said Hope. "Ok. I'm sorry" Said Lightning. "It's ok" Said Hope. It then started to rain. "Ok, let's go find a cave or something" Said Hope. "Good idea" Said Lightning, before she and Hope ran away.

Meanwhile, in a cave

"I have food" Said the man. "Yay. What do you have?" Asked Emily. "I have hot roast chicken, hot chips and a little chocolate" Said the man. "Nice. So, tell me. What's been happening for you?" Asked Emily. "Well, I was have a girlfriend" Said the man. "Someone's coming" Said Emily. "I know" Said the man, before he touched his bracelet, and a Gan Gun Hand in gun mode appeared in his hand. "Look, Lightning. It's Emily" Said Hope. "Great, now... Amaro?" Asked Lightning. "Who?" Asked Emily. "Just go with it" Said Amaro. "Ok" Said Emily. "You pointed him out! Now a paradox should definitely happen" Said Hope. "Paradox are words, not holes" Said Amaro. "Really? Ok" Said Hope. "Oh, such an idiot" Said Amaro. Lightning then walked over and hugged Amaro. "Yay" Said Amaro. "Hope, hi" Said Emily. "Hi" Said Hope. "Is that a sword in your hand, of are you just mad at me?" Asked Amaro. "Who are you two?" Asked Lightning. "This has been explained to you" Said Amaro. "I know, but how. How are you able to be here, Amaro?" Asked Lightning. "Time travel via imagination" Said Amaro. "Well, ok then. I don't understand, but I guess I can try to understand" Said Lightning. "Sorry, I have to go" Said Amaro, before he faded away. "Great, there he went" Said Lightning. "Why did you bring her here?" Asked Emily. "Emily, she's not a bad person" Said Hope. "She..." Said Emily. "I know! Alright? She hurt me, so what? I'm not dead. So, apologies to her or something. I'll be over there if you need me" Said Hope, before he went out of the cave. "Wow, I guess this whole thing really pisses him off" Said Emily. "Well, I've never seen him angry" Said Lightning. "Nether have I. He's never been mad at something I'm involved in" Said Emily. "Emily, I'm sorry" Said Lightning. "So am I, Clare" Said Emily. "How do you know my real name?" Asked Lightning. "Part of an army, remember?" Asked Emily. "Oh, yeah" Said Lightning. "Well, let's see how Hope's doing" Said Emily. "Run" Said Hope, as he ran into the cave. "Why?" Asked Lightning. "Dreadnought" Shouted Hope, before a Dreadnought busted through the caves entrance. "Ok, not good" Said Lightning, before she ran with Hope, and Emily joined them as well. Hope, Emily and Lightning then ran out of the cave. "Ok, time for battle" Said Hope, as he took the Zerin Shooter out of his bag, Lightning drew her Blitzfire Saber, and Emily drew her staff. "Welcome to bloody evolution, mister Dreadnought" Said Hope, as he pointed the Zerin Shooter at the Dreadnought. The Dreadnought then tried to crush the trio with his fist, but they all dodged. Hope and Lightning then shot at the Dreadnought, slightly harming it. The Dreadnought then tried to hit Lightning and Hope, but they dodged. "Lightning, try summoning Odin" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Lightning. A Ruby then appeared in Lightning's hand. "I hope this works" Said Lightning. "Pull" Said Hope. Lightning then threw the Ruby into the air, and cut it when in came back down, making a giant seal above Hope and Lightning. "Name the conditions of our crystal contract" Said Odin, as his face appeared at the bottom of the seal. "Give her the power to protect everything" Said Hope. "My contract is with her" Said Odin. "I want you to fight alongside me and Hope. And if you fall, we fall together" Said Lightning. "I accept" Said Odin. The seal then disappeared, and Odin appeared in front of Lightning. "Alright, Odin, Gelsait Mode" Said Lightning, before Odin turned into a horse and Lightning turned it's swords into a staff. Hope, Lightning and Emily then jumped onto Odin Gelsait, and started fighting the Dreadnought. "Ok, now that we have this, it's about to get wild" Said Hope. "Ok, Odin Gelsait, Thunder Strike!" Declared Lightning, before many lightning bolts struck the Dreadnought. Two more Dreadnoughts then joined the Dreadnought. "Ok, let's try something else..." Said Lightning. "I've got it" Said Hope, before he inserted a red Signal Bike into the Zerin Shooter. Hope then shot all three Dreadnoughts, paralysing them. "Tomare" Said Hope. "Ok, you two, get off. The shows about to end" Said Lightning, before Hope and Emily got off. "Ok, Odin Gelsait, Gelsait Finale! Zantetsuken: Steel Bladed Sword!" Declared Lightning. Odin Gelsait then charged towards the three Dreadnoughts, and threw them up into the air with it's head. Lightning then spun the staff around, making a cyclone. Lightning then struck the cyclone, destroying the three Dreadnoughts. "Well done, Lightning" Said Amaro, who was watching from afar, before he faded away.


	9. The Grapa Whitewoods

"You know, when we've been walking around for a few hours, I wonder how we didn't notice the fact that the garbage turned into trees" Said Sazh. "... Oh. How did I not notice that?" Asked Vanelle. "Hurry up" Said Hope E. "Jees. Sorry" Said Sazh. "Well, you finally got here. Not surprised, but still, good timing" Said Lightning, who was sitting under a tree with Hope and Emily. "How long have you three been there?" Asked Sazh. "About 3 days" Said Hope. "Three days!?" Asked Hope E. "I know, right?" Asked Hope. "How did we waste three days getting here!? The sun didn't even go up and down!?" Asked Hope E. "You're freaking out" Said Hope. "I don't care!" Shouted Hope E.

(Switches between 8 different face shots of Hope, Lightning, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow,

For DEAR! For REAL!

Hope 2 and Emily, and 1 blacked out face.) (Hope punches the screen, revealing the

If you can't save one person, then you don't have the capability to save the world.

title) (The title gets blown away)

If you have time to think then immediately, bust right through Do it anyway!

(It then changes to a shot of Emily watching Hope from afar)

On our way to solving mysteries, hiding our wavering Identity, we'll come running,

(It then changes to a shot of Lightning and Hope falling)

at mach speed, with no hesitation, to the goal… at top gear! Like a Spinning Wheel

(Cuts to Hope, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow, Hope 2 and Lightning, back to back against

fate begins to turn For Real! Kicking up asphalt! I'll be there!

PSICOM) (All the PSICOM people fall, with Lightning, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow and Hope

I'll be there!

Estheim fighting) (Ends with Hope's Hookblades and Emily's Staff clashing)

I'll be there!

"Welcome to the Grapa Whitewoods. All you may see are trees, and animals" Said Hope. "Well, let's see if the locals want a bite" Said Hope E. "No. We all need to rest. Especially you, Lightning. It's almost night. You haven't had any sleep since last night" Said Hope. "I know" Said Lightning. "Now, each tent can fit two people. Hope and Lightning will be in one tent. Me and that Hope will be in another, and Sazh and Vanelle will be in the last" Said Emily. "Why pair us up like that?" Asked Hope E. "Paths of least resistance. The pairs in each tents should be able to go an hour without yelling" Said Emily. "Ok, let's sleep" Said Hope. "Fine" Said Hope E. Everyone then went into there respective tents, and went to sleep.

At midnight

"Well, no one will know that I left. I can..." Said Hope E. "Well, you would be right. But, I'm watching over the camp right now. What are you doing?" Asked Hope, who was sitting in a tree. "Gah! Eh hem. Hey..." Said Hope E. "I could hear you. Now, what are you going" Said Hope. "I'm going to take out everything ahead. Maybe then I'll be as strong as all of you" Said Hope E. "Incorrect" Said Hope. "What?" Asked Hope E. "No one here is as strong as anyone else. Our weaknesses are apparent. Hell, Lightning has an Elodon because of hers, I guess" Said Hope. "Lightning has an Elodon?" Asked Hope E. "Yes. Now, get back in your tent. You need rest, so do I, but I can't sleep well" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Hope E. Hope E then went back into his tent. "Well, this is troubling" Said Hope, as he saw a few PSICOM Hunters. Hope then dropped down from his tree, onto a PSICOM Hunter, knocking her out. "One down, three to go" Said Hope. Hope then threw a rock into a nearby tree, attracting a nearby PSICOM Hunter to the tree. Hope then quickly knocked out the other two. "I've got you now" Said the PSICOM Hunter. "Great" Said Hope. The PSICOM Hunter then started shooting at Hope. Hope managed to get to her. They then started fighting. Hope tried to knock the gun out of her hand, but she dodged the attempt and shot him in the arm and side. Hope then knocked her out. Hope then returned to his tent, and went to sleep.

In the morning

"Hope. Hope, wake up. God damm it Hope, wake... Help!" Shouted Lightning. "Found you" Said a voice. Suddenly, the side of the tent was ripped open, and a man grabbed Lightning by the ankle. "What the... Snow!?" Asked Lightning. "We picked him up after you left him to die" Said Fang. "No I didn't" Said Lightning. "Keep telling yourself that, you..." Said Snow. "Now, now. No need for awful words. You will all be executed at Orphan's Cradle" Said Fang. "Orphan's Cradle!?" Asked Lightning. "Yes" Said Fang, before everyone there but Hope teleported away. Suddenly, Hope coughed himself awake. "I'm up, I'm up. Where is everyone?" Asked Hope. Hope then walked out of his tent. "Scorch marks, they look old. Himdel! Open Bifrost! Himdel! Oh, I think I'm funny" Said Hope. "Put your hands up!" Shouted a PSICOM officer. "How high? Slightly above my head? Beside my head? Really high above my head? This is a serious question" Said Hope. "Hold on, he was here a week ago" Said another PSICOM officer. "Really?" Asked the PSICOM Officer. "Yeah, I was. Hey Bob" Said Hope. "Hey Hope" Said Bob. Hope then looked at the forth wall. "I'm lucky he was the only guy I bothered to talk to last time I was here" Said Hope. "Come with us" Said Bob. "Ok, might as well" Said Hope.

20 minutes later, in a military base

"Thanks Bob" Said Hope. "You're welcome, Hope" Said Bob. Hope then walked into his room, and sat down on his bed. "Well, I'm in a military base, my friends are gone, and it's only a matter of time until these guys know I'm wanted. What do I do? Please, tell me" Said Hope. Suddenly, Hope's door was kicked down. "Who's there?" Asked Hope. "Hope? Is that you?" Asked a voice. "Female, youngish, high pitched as all things. Are you a five year old girl who, in there family, is spoiled?" Asked Hope. "No" Said the voice. "Oh, ok then. What is your name?" Asked Hope. "Ruby. Second in command, I guess, of team HRWBY" Said Ruby, as she walked into the room. "1, how are you going, Ruby? 2, only second? Ok. And, lastly, should I know of you?" Asked Hope. "Um... 1. I'm doing ok. 2. Yeah. 3. Yeah, I am your teammate. You know, I think you look good with brown hair" Said Ruby. "Oh great. I dye my hair" Said Hope. "Yep. Now come on" Said Ruby. "Ruby?" Asked Hope. "Yeah?" Asked Ruby. "Am I a good man?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Ruby. Hope and Ruby then walked out of Hope's room, and down a hallway. "So, where are we going?" Asked Hope. "I don't know" Said Ruby. "You don't know?" Asked Hope. "Try and sense Emily. Think her location" Said Ruby. "Think her location!? What!? That's in... she's on some airship. A massive airship. About as big as a Chaos Dyson Sphere. It's in orbit. Oh my god. It's... How? I can't get up there. Even with returning through the Dimension Vortex, I can't get up there. Ruby, please. Tell me, how did I get up there?" Asked Hope. "I don't know ether" Said Ruby. "I promise. I will get up there" Said Hope.

The next and last times, on my reboot of Final Fantasy XIII, titled Seek a Legend! And Castle Storming, Final Decisions and Definance

"This is how we did it. They completed there mission. But, as I found out, I had failed mine. This is the story of the end of my failure"

"This is the start of the rebellion! This is where the ones controlled by Orphan will be stopped!" Shouted Hope, in front of hundreds of PSICOM. "Are you sure you can do this?" Asked Bob. "Yeah" Said Hope. The Sword Romuloide and Hope then clashed arm blade to Shining Caliber. "Who are you?" Asked the Sword Romuloide, who had sparks coming out of him. "I'm the one who stops the monster! For now... and forever!" Shouted Hope, at Orphan. "Saya!" Declared Hope, in a white and red form, as he went to kick Orphan. "Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai! Dai Shogun!" Declared a voice.


	10. Seek a Legend!

_It's been 6 months since Hope and Emily had appeared in this dimension. That's all I've learned from him. Well, plus he's been seeing people he's seen as his... sempai. Now, he hasn't told me what a sempai is, but it sounds like a ice cream flavour that a mean person I know would make. Anyway, into the show._

(Switches between 8 different face shots of Hope, Lightning, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow,

For DEAR! For REAL!

Hope 2 and Emily, and Fang.) (Hope punches the screen, revealing the title)

If you can't save one person, then you don't have the capability to save the world.

(The title gets blown away)

If you have time to think then immediately, bust right through Do it anyway!

(It then changes to a shot of rose petals raining down around Hope)

On our way to solving mysteries, hiding our wavering Identity, we'll come running,

(It then changes to a shot of red, white, black and yellow smoke blowing into Hope)

at mach speed, with no hesitation, to the goal… at top gear! Like a Spinning Wheel

(Cuts to Hope, Sazh, Vanelle, Hope 2, Emily and Lightning, chained up)

fate begins to turn For Real! Kicking up asphalt! I'll be there!

(It then changes to a shot of a phoenix and a chimera, with Hope and Emily)

I'll be there!

(Ends with a book closing)

I'll be there!

"Hope, what are you doing? Hope? Hope!? We have been here for a month, fighting against our former brothers in arms. What's our next move?" Asked Bob. Hope then stopped walking. "Bob. You're going to take everything we have, and knock that thing out of the sky" Said Hope. "They won't come" Said Bob. "Incorrect" Said Hope, before he walked out onto a stage, in front of hundreds of thousands of PSICOM Soldiers, and Ruby at the back. "Hello, everyone. Now, we have all been waiting for us to have enough people. We do. And, I guess it's time. This is the start of the rebellion! This is where the ones controlled by Orphan will be stopped! In the name of the White Rose! This is the day we waited for! This will be the day we kick down there door!" Declared Hope. All the PSICOM officers then cheered. "We leave in 1 hour!" Declared Hope, before he walked off the stage. "That plan may not work" Said Ruby. "It's meant to be a distraction" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Ruby. "I'm going back to the Hanging Edge. There's some sort of crystal thing there, according to legends. The one who takes it, will have the power to kill Fal'ce. To save my friends, I need that" Said Hope. "I know. You need to be pure of soul to use it, though" Said Ruby. "What?" Asked Hope. "I read it over your shoulder" Said Ruby. "Ok. Ruby. I need you to lead the White Rose Army" Said Hope. "I don't know how to control them" Said Ruby. "Not control. Never control. Lead" Said Hope. "I'm not a leader" Said Ruby. "I know" Said Hope, before he faded away. "Commander Rose, what is our strategy?" Asked a solider. "... We make sure none of us die" Said Ruby. "How?" Asked a solider. "I don't know! Just be smarter or something!" Shouted Ruby.

Meanwhile, in the Hanging Edge

"Ok, where to find this thing?" Asked Hope, as he walked around. Hope then took an device out of his pocket, and scanned the area with it. "That way. I hope. I really do hope so, or Emily's gonna die. Well, so will the others, but... well, that's not fun to walk down" Said Hope, as he almost walked off a cliff. "Well, it's certainly down there. Could do this the easy way and dimension shift my way down, but... this way will be much more fun" Said Hope, before he picked up a nearby, long piece of wood, and placed it between a lower cliff and the cliff he was on. "What? Can't I be strong, fun loving and smart? You're not even paying attention, are you? Oh, you're busy typing. Figures" Said Hope. Hope then took a few steps back, and jumped onto the middle of the wood, causing it to slide forward, and make it fall of the higher cliff. Shortly after, the wood fell backwards, making it fall perfectly into a lower down cliff. "What? TV and movies do stuff like this. Why can't we? Meh, cut to Ruby or something, I'll get this out of the way" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, with Ruby

"Great. He left me to lead an army. Wish Yang was here" Said Ruby. "Hello" Said a soldier. "Oh, hi... excuse me, who are you?" Asked Ruby. "Yin. Yin Long Xiao" Said Yin. "You're very..." Said Ruby. "Sexy? Black haired? Well endowed? Have tits the size of basketballs with the firmness of a diamond? Yes, I do believe you to be correct" Said Yin. "I was going to say eager, but ok then" Said Ruby. "Oh... sorry. But most times people open my mouth about me, it's about my looks, like I'm only a slab of meat to stick themselves into" Said Yin. "Well, I can't stick myself into you" Said Ruby. "I don't know that" Said Yin. "I just told you that" Said Ruby. Ruby and Yin then leaned over to eachother.

Meanwhile, with Hope

"And we're back. Well, I've been doing this for five minutes, and I found a smaller one. Yay. No wood too. Just gotta jump" Said Hope, before he jumped down the hole, with him landing in the same area, unharmed. "Interesting" Said Hope, before he jumped down the hole agian, with the same results. "Ok..." Said Hope. Hope then hooked his hookblades to the top of the hole, and then jumped down, landing in the same room, unscathed and with his hookblades attached to the side of the hole. "And faak, you" Said Hope, before he took his hookblades off of the holes. "Well, I've been going down... how about going up?" Asked Hope, before he started climbing up the hole he just jumped down, using the Hookblades.

1 hour later, in Palumpolum

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this man is going to be executed because he assaulted a PSICOM Officer" Said a PSICOM officer, on a stage. "That's a lie!" "Bullshit!" Declared the crowd that had gathered around the stage. "Now, us PSICOM Officers were put in this town to PROTECT, to SERVE, to help out. Unfortunately, when you don't let us do this, we will be forced to end your contract, so to speak" Said a PSICOM Officer. Suddenly, the two PSICOM Officers were knocked off of the stage, and Ruby stood where they were standing. "Ok, ladies and gentlemen, we are going to take back this city from PSICOM. I hope you have heard about the White Rose Army. I'm the mascot, so to speak. We are going to take out the PSICOM Infection. Now, you may die today, and that is bad. But, I will try my hardest to make sure it doesn't happen. Now, who's with me?" Asked Ruby. "We are!" Declared the crowd.


	11. Castle Storming and Defiance

"Well, I've been doing this for about an hour now, and god am I hungry, cold, slightly exhausted, and... hello secret footing area thing" Said Hope, before he stood on a little ledge. "Ok, where do I go now... I'm too lazy to climb any... I'm at the top already!" Declared Hope, as he noticed that he was in a room, lit by blue unseen lights. "Ah, there it is. The Kiwami Lockseed. The power to kill gods, and hopefully, save my friends" Said Hope, as he walked over to it. Suddenly, a sword almost cut Hope's head off, but Hope dodged it. "007" Said Hope. "That's not my name" Said Sword. "Oh, it is your name" Said Hope. "No, my name is Sword" Said Sword. "You don't remember your fusion halves?" Asked Hope. "What is fusion!?" Asked Sword. "As said by a certain gem, a cheap tactic used by lesser gems to get stronger. More or less, she... or he, it's a matter of choice really, what she said. Unfortunately for her, she used this 'cheap tactic' about five minutes later. Now, I didn't time how long it really was, but I guess it was more like two minutes. I don't know, the episode went by pretty fast" Said Hope. "... What?" Asked Sword. "... Shut up! Baka! It's an ok show with a... dear lord, we went off track there for a second" Said Hope. "Yeah" Said Sword. "Um... where are we?" Asked Hope. Suddenly, Sword was struck by lightning, killing him. "Oh, jeez, what the fuck!?" Asked Hope. "I did that" Said Seeker. "Dude! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Shouted Hope. "Ok. Anyway, would you like to know why I did it?" Asked Seeker. "No" Said Hope, before he grabbed the Kiwami Lockseed. "Done with this. Now, time to help Ruby, then save my friends, and lastly, kill Orphan" Said Hope. "I'm sorry, you want to kill an orphan?" Asked Seeker. "What? No, I said kill Orphan" Said Hope. "Yeah, kill an orphan" Said Seeker. "Kill Orphan! You know, your lord and saviour!?" Asked Hope. "No, this orphan you want to kill is not my lord and saviour" Said Seeker. "Ok, fuck this! I'm done! Roll credits!" Declared Hope.

(Switches between 8 different face shots of Hope, Lightning, Sazh, Vanelle, Snow,

For DEAR! For REAL!

Hope 2 and Emily, and Fang.) (Hope punches the screen, revealing the title)

If you can't save one person, then you don't have the capability to save the world.

(The title gets blown away)

If you have time to think then immediately, bust right through Do it anyway!

(It then changes to a shot of rose petals raining down around Hope)

On our way to solving mysteries, hiding our wavering Identity, we'll come running,

(It then changes to a shot of red, white, black and yellow smoke blowing into Hope)

at mach speed, with no hesitation, to the goal… at top gear! Like a Spinning Wheel

(Cuts to Hope, Sazh, Vanelle, Hope 2, Emily and Lightning, chained up)

fate begins to turn For Real! Kicking up asphalt! I'll be there!

(It then changes to a shot of a phoenix and a chimera, with Hope and Emily)

I'll be there!

(Ends with a book opening)

I'll be there!

"Keep pushing them back!" Declared Ruby, as the crowd from last chapter (who remembers last chapter?) kept pushing PSICOM back. "We got them on the run!" Declared a man. "No one has died as well!" Declared a woman. "True facts!" Declared Ruby. The crowd then finished off the PSICOM Soldiers, and then celebrated. "Thank our lord and saviour, the lady in the red hood!" Declared the crowd. "Hip hip!" Declared a man. "Hooray!" Declared the crowd, before they threw Ruby into the air, and caught her. "Thanks, guys" Said Ruby. "Hey, Ruby" Said Hope, as he walked over to her. "We won, and I'm a hero" Said Ruby. "Hey, that happens to me, at least 80% of the time. It sucks sometimes" Said Hope. "Being a hero? How can it suck?" Asked Ruby. "Simple. People can sometimes absolutely hate what you do. Some people start roomers about you, say you're a bad person. Some people take this so far, that they make 'hit squads', so to speak, to kill you. Your foes will team up to try to kill you, make a... rouges gallery to try to kill you. As long as you can beat them, ignore the roomer makers, then they are just pains in the butt. Cramps. The common cold week for you" Said Hope. "Anyway, what's next?" Asked Ruby. "Getting into space" Said Hope. "How?" Asked Ruby. "Well, saving my friends. And we have there capital city, and a weapon made to kill there lord and saviour. We have there King and Queen in our hands. All we have to do is make a deal" Said Hope. "What kind of deal?" Asked Ruby. "That's the best part" Said Hope, before he pointed his sonic screwdriver into the sky.

Meanwhile, on a giant space station

"Sir, someone or something is hacking into our communications systems" Said a man. "Where is he?" Asked another man. "He's... he's in Palumpolum" Said a man. "Impossible! Nobody can hack into this ship from down there. Nobody should even have the time to be able to do this" Said a man. "Hello, hello, hello, paging giant space ship, hello, anyone on giant space ship?" Asked Hope, over the loudspeakers. "Um... what do we say?" Asked a man. "Nothing. I can hear every little word in that room. Now, I am sending up a total of 5 DNA specs, now, I have also hacked into the engines of your ship, and I swear to fucking god, if you're answer is less then 5, I will kill everyone inside that ship. Now, my question is this. How many of those people with those DNA specs are alive, and on that ship?" Asked Hope. "... 5" Said a man. "Good. You were telling the truth. Now, my friend as claimed this city, and I have claimed the thing that can kill Orphan. Now, here is my demand. If you give back my friends, I will give you one of the two" Said Hope. Someone then tapped Hope on the shoulder. "It's ok, Ruby. I got this. Anyway..." Said Hope. "Um, mister. We regret to inform you that the people you wanted aren't on the ship anymore" Said a man. "Hold on... who kill them!?" Asked Hope. "Hope, we're right behind you" Said Emily, who was behind Hope with Lightning, Hope E, Snow, Fang, Sazh and Vanelle. "Oh... ok then. Um... I guess nothing's getting blown up today" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in Palumpolum

Hope them put the sonic screwdriver in his pocket, turned around and hugged Lightning. "You're okay... you're alive" Said Hope, while crying. "... Yes. Yes I am" Said Lightning, as she returned the hug. "But..." Said Vanelle. "No, Vanelle" Said Fang. "So, what do we do?" Asked Lightning. "Storm the castle" Said Hope. "How?" Asked Hope 2. "Travel. Or..." Said Hope. "Or what?" Asked Lightning. "Everyone, hold hands" Said Hope. "Ok. Why?" Asked Fang. "We are all going to storm the castle. Together" Said Hope. "Ok, sure" Said Fang. Everyone then held hands, and they all faded away.

Meanwhile, in Orphan's Cradle

"We made it" Said Hope. "Alright" Said Emily. "Wow" Said Lightning. "What do we do about those?" Asked Vanelle, as some Tonberrys and Cei'th wandered over to the group. "We fight through them" Said Hope. Hope then took the Kiwami Lockseed out of his pocket. The Kiwami Lockseed then turned into a Golder Zander Thunder, and a Zander Thunder. "Hold on, there's a bogey on our tail" Said Snow. "Ok. Lightning, let's fight the bogey" Said Hope, before he and Lightning turned around, to see Seeker. "Don't worry, he's friendly" Said Hope. "I cannot allow you to kill Orphan" Said Seeker. "Oh, so you actually used you're brain" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Seeker, making Hope fall over. Hope the quickly stood up. "What do you mean, what do you mean!?" Asked Hope. "No matter" Said Seeker, before he fired lightning at Hope and Lightning, witch they dodged. "Well, that would have been ironic" Said Hope. "What would have been?" Asked Lightning. "Being killed by lightning" Said Hope. "Isn't that a coincidence?" Asked Lightning. "I think not" Said Hope. Seeker then made a sword, and charged at Hope and Lightning. Hope then opened up the two Zander Thunders, and three Pteragordon Zyudenchi floated into the duo. "Raiden Technic: Hyper Afterglow!" Declared Hope, as he pushed the two handles against eachother. Hope then slashed through Seeker, with the words Zander Thunder appearing on his back and front. Seeker then exploded. "You did it" Said Lightning. "Yep" Said Hope. Suddenly, a giant Seeker appeared. "What the hell?" Asked Hope. "Hoohmaru! Senryumaru! Genbumaru! Bakyomaru! Pandamaru! Magorimaru!" Declared a booming voice, before six giant animals appeared. "It's good to have you back Em" Said a man in a golden cowboy outfit with a golden helmet, on top of the fish. "Not really" Said a lady in a red ninja outfit with a red helmet, on top of the bird. "It's a matter of opinion. Now, start the Gekiatsu Dai Oh transformation" Said the gold cowboy. "Ok" Said the rest of the team.

"Ge-ki-at-su! Achaaa! Ge-ki-at-su! Achaaa! Gekiatsu Dai-Oh!" Declared the booming voice, as the animals transformed into a giant warrior. "Hey, you 9 might want to get running. Orphan like a fight" Said the gold cowboy. "Yeah. Don't keep your date with destiny waiting" Said a lady in a white ninja costume, and a white helmet. Ruby, Hope, Lightning, Snow, Fang, Emily, Sazh, Vanelle and Hope 2 then ran into the building. "Good times" Said the gold cowboy. "Yeah, but let's take him down" Said the White Ninja. "Ok" Said the gold cowboy. Seeker the tried to fire lightning at Gekiatsu Dai Oh, but it dodged, and kicked Seeker a few times, and then punched him a few times. "Ok, now, the finale!" Declared a lady in a blue ninja costume, and a blue helmet. "No, better idea. Slash and shoot" Said the gold cowboy. "Ok. Gekiatsu! Chou Fever!" Declared the ninjas and the cowboy. The ninjas and the cowboy then came out of the chest of Gekiatsu Dai Oh, and they all slashed and shot Seeker, making him explode. "Nailed it" Said the white ninja. "We won!" Declared the red ninja, before they all jumped into the air.

Meanwhile, with the team

"Now, where are we?" Asked Hope. "I don't know... found him" Said Lightning, as they walked into a room, with a floating statue in the middle. "What? He's a statue? What do you mean?" Asked Hope. "I think he may transform" Said Vanelle. "Into?" Asked Hope. "How long have you been alive?" Asked Lightning. "Few months now" Said Hope. "What?" Asked Lightning. "I've only been alive for about 6 months or so now. I was a fucking ghost! Oggidy boggidy boo!" Declared Hope. "Ok then" Said Sazh. Suddenly, the statue shattered, and Orphan came out. "So, who comes to kill me? Who comes to take my head?" Asked Orphan. "Us, the... did we think of a team name?" Asked Hope. "The thirteen" Said Lightning. "Ok... The Thirteen are here to take you down!" Declared Hope. "Well, that would be intimidating, except you didn't ever bother to bring 13 of anything" Said Orphan. "Well, that's ok. We're still going to beat you" Said Hope. "I am a god! There is no way you could beat me!" Declared Orphan. "Well, there is this" Said Hope, as he held up a crystal. "The Omasu? That is your everyday average crystal that can turn into anything you subconsciously chose" Said Orphan. "Well... shit" Said Hope. "Maybe you were looking for the Chozetsu Juu? There in the same place, you just had to go down all the holes" Said Orphan. "And how many where there?" Asked Hope. "Four" Said Orphan. "Ok, fuck you" Said Hope.

The Omasu then changed into a Brake Gunners, and Hope started to shoot Orphan, but Orphan didn't feel the shots. Orphan then laughed. "Did you expect me to be able to feel that?" Asked Orphan, before he used wind magic to send the group into a wall. "Still breathing" Said Hope. The Omasu then changed back into it's original form. "Please, just go down. I don't want to waste my time trying to kill you" Said Orphan. "No" Said Hope. "Ok then" Said Orphan. Orphan then cast Death on the group, set for one minute. "Think of a plan quick" Said Orphan. "Already have" Said Hope. The Omasu then split into two. One of the halves then turned into a sword, and the other turned into a Elodon Crystal. "Presenting! Winger Wizardragon!" Declared Hope, as he cut the Elodon Crystal in half, summoning a silver dragon. "Ok, the stage has been one third of the way set! Now, I must ask my fate driven friends to summon there Elodon Crystals" Said Hope. "Ok. Hope we only have 30 seconds" Said Lightning. Lightning, Hope 2, Sazh, Vanelle, Fang and Snow then summoned there Elodon Crystals, and placed them and there sigils diagonal to both Winger Wizardragon and Orphan. "Ok, that's two thirds. Now, Winger Wizardragon! Strike Phase!" Declared Hope, before Wizardragon turned into a giant foot. "The stage is set with ten seconds left" Said Hope, before he jumped off of a wall, and kicked his foot into the middle of the Strike Phase, and kicked through the Elodon Crystal Sigils, and into Orphan, driving him through the ground. They kept going, until Hope was suddenly ejected back up into the room he was previously in. "I think we did it" Said Hope. "Well, we should have died by now. We did it" Said Fang. "Well, the world is saved. Let's go home" Said Hope, as Lightning, Hope 2, Sazh, Vanelle, Fang and Snow's L'ce brands disappeared. Everyone then walked out of the room.

This story isn't over. Not yet. Tricked all who hated. Made smile all who liked.


	12. FFXIII Final! Start of 13-2!

For DEAR! For REAL!

If you can't save one person, then you don't have the capability to save the world. If you have time to think, then immediately bust right through Do it anyway. On our way to solving mysteries hiding our wavering Identity, We'll come running at mach speed with no hesitation to the goal… at top gear.

Like a Spinning Wheel! Fate begins to turn For Real kicking up asphalt!

I'll be there! I'll be there! I'll be there!

Before those tears fall, definitely. So you are the one take a ride with each of our feelings and keep accelerating.

For DEAR! For REAL!

If you can't save one person, then you don't have the capability to save the world. If you have time to think, then immediately bust right through Do it anyway

On our way to solving mysteries hiding our wavering Identity, we'll come running at mach speed with no hesitation to the goal… at top gear

Like a Spinning Wheel! Fate begins to turn For Real kicking up asphalt I'll be there! I'll be there! I'll be there!

Before those tears fall, definitely So you are the one take a ride with each of our feelings and keep accelerating, Who will reach it the fastest? Drive!

I wanted to bear the weight of your pain, Believe in the bond we've built

The one person in the world you unconditionally love, you just want to protect them

Those memories that were locked away and you were the key and I can feel it, I can't convey it, I want to answer it for you… at top gear

Like a Spinning Wheel! A complicated wish For Real the tires squeal!

I'll be there! I'll be there! I'll be there!

Faster than anyone else, the goal is that checkered flag, So you are the one bet on our pride and slice through the wind with Speed, the road that leads to you is beckoning Drive!

To the goal… at top gear, There's no way back!

Like a Spinning Wheel! Fate begins to turn For Real! Kicking up asphalt! I'll be there! I'll be there! I'll be there!

Before those tears fall, definitely! So you are the one! I'll run anywhere on streets unlit at night, I can't stop anymore these feeling bursting out! Like a Spinning Wheel! So you are the one! Who will reach it the fastest? Drive!

For DEAR! For REAL!

Hope woke up. Hope then walked out of his room, and into the kitchen. Hope saw a person, and snuck up her. He then hugged the person from behind. "Hope, don't do that" Said the person. "Well, Lightning. I do what I must" Said Hope.

"My name is Hope Xiao Rose. I killed a god. Fal'ce, but it's a matter of opinion. Now, I know I shouldn't say I. It was a team effort. That was almost 13 months ago, according to my home. Did you know that each dimension moves at a different pace. Basically, in the 13 dimension, one minute is the same as 3 days in the Arears dimension? Or, that 2 seconds in the Beyblade Dimension is the same as 32 minutes in the 5ds dimension? Now, I know what you're wondering. Why am I telling you this? I don't care, am I right? And the answer is, I haven't left the 13 dimension. And you're about to find out why"

"Hope... you're not wearing a shirt" Said Lightning. "I know" Said Hope. Lightning then turned around. "Yes?" Asked Hope. "I need you to get the cream" Said Lightning. "Ok" Said Hope. Hope then opened the fridge, and took out the cream. Hope then gave Lightning the cream. "Thank you Hope. Um... I need some Jellybeans. Do you..." Said Lightning, before Hope quickly went into there room and put on a shirt and came back out. "That's my shirt" Said Lightning. "Oh yeah. I'm still going to use it" Said Hope. "... You know, if I had brown hair and smaller boobs, I might be able to pass off as you're twin" Said Lightning. "Maybe" Said Hope. "Go get the Jellybeans" Said Lightning. "You destracted me" Said Hope, before he left. "He's nice. I wish I could tell him that I'm going" Said Lightning.

2 minutes later, in town

"Ok, so I need... Jellybeans, bacon, drinks, ships, lollipops, lollies... why is there a ship in my basket? Labeled... Lightpe? What kind of a word is Lightpe?" Asked Hope, before he put it back, and picked up a few bags of chips. "Well, time to check out... Lightning?" Asked Hope, as he saw Lightning at the end of the ilse. Lightning then disappeared after some people walked in front of her. "Where did she..." Said Hope, before someone touched him in the back. Hope then turned around, to see Lightning. "You're the Lightning who trained me" Said Hope. "Yes" Said Lightning. "Why are you here?" Asked Hope. "You failed" Said Lightning. "What do you mean I failed?" Asked Hope. "Giving you this mission was a bad idea. You made this worse" Said Lightning. "How?" Asked Hope. Lightning then started fading in and out of reality. "Oh no" Said Hope, before he faded away.

Meanwhile, at Lightning's house

Hope appeared, and cut the rope that was around Lightning. "Hope... I'm sorry" Said Lightning, as she started crying. Hope then hugged her, and started to cry as well. "It's ok, Lightning. It's ok. But I can't lose someone like you" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Lightning. "Because I love you" Said Hope. "Do you really?" Asked Lightning. "Yes. Now, tell me what would make you feel like this was the only way" Said Hope. "The war messages, to your army" Said Lightning. "I never watched them. It was just rape to innocent... you were one of them?" Asked Hope. "Masked and wigged? Yep. It was so bad. They sent me out the most. I'm not sure if I'm pregnant or not" Said Lightning. "No you're not. I checked" Said Hope. "How?" Asked Lightning. "Blood check. You're clean" Said Hope. "They even got Snow to do it to me" Said Lightning. "... Let's take a walk" Said Hope.

1 hour later, on a cliff

"Hope, why'd you take me here?" Asked Lightning. "If you want to die, I'll do it" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Lightning. "You wanted to kill yourself before. How about I do it for you" Said Hope. "... No" Said Lightning. "Ok. But I'm not leaving your side, ever, ok?" Asked Hope. "Ok" Said Lightning. "Oh, by the way. Happy birthday" Said Hope, as he gave her a box. Lightning then opened the box. "Hope. How did you..." Said Lightning. "Magic" Said Hope. Lightning then took the object out of the box, revealing it to be Odin's Elodon Crystal, in a necklace. Hope then helped Lightning put on the necklace. "Do you like it?" Asked Hope. "I love it. But, the only problem with it. My birthday's tomorrow" Said Lightning. "Well, we might as well head home" Said Hope, as he and Lightning turned around, to revile Emily to be behind them. "Emily..." Said Hope. "Save it. I only came here to confirm something I already knew" Said Emily. "And what is that?" Asked Lightning. "That Hope only stayed because of you. Well, Lightning. I hope you treat him well, because I'm going on to travel the dimensions by myself" Said Emily. Hope and Lightning then ran over to Emily. "Emily. I'm sorry..." Said Hope. "Shut up Hope! You were the one who wanted to travel the dimensions, see everyone and everything! You said that! So, now that you met someone cute, you're just gonna abandon that!?" Asked Emily. "Yes I am! Because she almost died an hour ago! I'm going to make sure she lives! And if you can't accept that, then fuck off!" Shouted Hope. Suddenly, the ground around them disappeared, and they feel into a void. "What the hell!?" Asked Lightning. "Remain calm. This is something older then time, probably time itself" Said Hope. "This is time?" Asked Lightning. They then stopped falling, and appeared in a temple, made of crystal. "Devine" Said Hope. "I would agree. My name is Etro. I need all of your help" Said Etro. "Where are you?" Asked Hope. "Everywhere in Valhalla" Said Etro. "Interesting" Said Hope. "You will all fight in a war against one man. This was is fated to last 182, 500 days" Said Etro. "You mean 500 years" Said Hope. "That also. I will make sure you will live each and everyone of those days. Do I have your trust?" Asked Etro. "Yes" Said Lightning. "I will serve your army" Said Hope. "No way man. Hope, she said 500 years. How can you accept that? You don't know the other side of the scale. I'm going home, thanks" Said Emily. Emily then faded away. Lightning and Hope then gained armour, and Lightning gained a sword. "That is Overtune" Said Etro. "So, when do we start?" Asked Hope. "Now" Said a deep voice.

Well, that does it for the Reboot of Final Fantasy 13. I'm going to have fun with my Reboot of Final Fantasy 13 - 2, featuring nothing actually done in the game. Originality, yay. Well, see you all for that. Bye.

Also, a spoiler for Kamen Rider RWBY, in the next part, we're gonna go drive some cars and do a little funding. Let's see who gets run over, who gets shot, and who gets 5 stars.


End file.
